


雨天蜜糖三刻钟

by toi636



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toi636/pseuds/toi636
Relationships: Bottom Jackson Wang - Relationship, Jackson Wang/Wang Yi Bo
Kudos: 1





	雨天蜜糖三刻钟

王一博也不知道两个人怎么又搞起来了。他可以对天发誓一开始没有这个打算的，明天还要彩排，今天下工又迟，打算洗个澡就睡，头发还湿着听到门铃响，含糊着答应了一声，王嘉尔就从门缝里滑进来。

他说房间的电吹风坏了，不想叫客房服务，就近来这里救急一下。

王一博眯起眼睛欲言又止，这个借口听起来蹩脚到他都要思考一下要不要揭穿。王嘉尔没拿自己当外人，把自己窝在角落的沙发上，手里还捧着一盒果拼，一副善解人意的样子说到：“不急，你先用。”

果拼也不知为何会有十几颗杨梅，王一博站着没动神游到天外，心想这东西酸的比甜的多，怎么也不是王嘉尔会喜欢的口味。果不其然没嚼两颗，王嘉尔就禁不住皱起了脸，好看的眉毛也簇在一块。

王一博没忍住说道：“你这哪买的果拼，挺不寻常的。”

王嘉尔闻言掀起眼皮看他，伸出一点猩红的舌尖把留在唇上的果汁卷进口中，意犹未尽地又拿了一颗，小心翼翼地又咬了 一小口，还是酸的，玫红的果汁没挂住，顺着饱满的下唇弧度，在白皙的皮肤上留下撩人的一道痕。

“回来路上工作人员给塞的，”他只用食指抵着剩下的那半颗杨梅，张开嘴用牙齿轻轻固定住，吮起剩余的汁液，“不是那么甜。”

王一博觉得再没点反应自己可真就是木头了，于是他蹲下身，拉扯着王嘉尔的睡袍，从他两腿之间挤占出空间跟他接吻，王嘉尔跟他胡闹似的推拉，趁着唇舌相接的时刻把那剩下的半颗杨梅挤进王一博嘴里，半垂着浓密的睫毛看他反应。

在情事里王一博向来喜欢掌握主动权，他咬碎那摇摇欲坠的果肉，和预想中一样的酸，他以牙还牙，和王嘉尔交换甜蜜又酸楚的唾液，看对方不满地发出微弱的鼻音，直到两个人折腾得都喘不上气，他才恋恋不舍的离开，王嘉尔的唇水光潋滟风景好，王一博伸手用力蹭了一把皮肤上的红痕，没蹭掉，倒是像泼墨画，在白色的画布上留下了令人遐想连篇的浮云。

王嘉尔就着这个姿势一把把王一博推到沙发旁的床上，两腿大张着跨坐在王一博身上，用下身缓缓得磨蹭底下早就硬起来的一包。又俯下身引导着王一博的手揉捏自己的胸。

两个人的睡袍因为大幅度的动作松开了系带，敞开了之后露出了结实的肉体，王一博这才注意到，王嘉尔没穿内裤。衣袍底下若隐若现的性器已经抬了头，磨蹭的过程中后穴可能已经忍不住要出水。

王一博在心里骂了一声，一只手锢住王嘉尔的腰，把他的下身更用力的压向自己，一边像抽插一般隔着衣物顶他。

王嘉尔上下都受着刺激，向天鹅一般向后扬起曲线优美的脖颈，一边毫不克制的呻吟出声，沙哑的烟嗓发出少有的高阶声调。

“你就是故意的，找什么借口呢。”

王一博用了拍了下王嘉尔挺翘的臀瓣，白皙的臀肉上立刻泛起了粉色，王嘉尔瑟缩了一下，一副委委屈屈的样子贴过来讨好他。

“那你不也挺喜欢……”

他睁着无辜的大眼睛趴着王一博胸口从下往上看他，见王一博没有下一步动作，就撅起嘴巴自顾自地凑上来舔他的喉结。湿漉漉的唇舌接触到皮肤的时候，王一博没有忍住发出一声满足的叹息。王嘉尔像受到鼓励一般，嘴上没停，手上滑过王一博的腰，拉开了内裤边缘，伸进去握住了早就硬了的性器。

王一博有时候会吃醋，王嘉尔到底是年长他一些，不知道是在哪里在谁身上练的这么些功夫，床上也是拿捏得妥当，看似是自己把他操的欲仙欲死，实际上是他先把自己撩拨到神志不清，只能对他言听计从。

但是男人的自尊不允许王一博真的当着王嘉尔的面说出来，于是干脆当做王嘉尔天赋异禀，天生就是那块料，平时像只人畜无害的小狗一样粘过来，你忍不住抱抱他，他也蹭蹭你，回过神来你还得跟他打商量，希望他只是自己的小狗，可不要跑去别人那里玩。

王嘉尔的手指先是缓缓得撸动着那根坚硬的棍子，不一会又照顾起下面的囊袋，握在手心里不轻不重的揉捏起来。王一博给他弄得爽得不行，睁开眼看到始作俑者一副得逞的表情看着他笑，游刃有余的样子着实让王一博爽的同时又一点不爽。

于是他用了点力气坐起来，王嘉尔也顺着他，软绵绵得靠着他，手上的动作也没停。王一博把自己的内裤拽下来，扯着王嘉尔的睡袍按低了他的肩膀。那根粗大的性器就直挺挺地打在王嘉尔的脸上。王嘉尔心下了然，也没拒绝，先是小幅度地舔了舔柱身，然后就张口把整根含了进去。

王嘉尔的嘴不大，虽然勉强可以把那根粗到的凶器都吞入，但嘴巴被撑得鼓起来一块，两人之间不常做这个，王嘉尔到现在还不怎么习惯，王一博但也没有很强求，只不过偶尔坏心眼想看王嘉尔狼狈一些，现下就是这么种情况。

王嘉尔调整着呼吸和姿势适应着口中的巨物，跪趴在王一博两腿间努力得舔着那根涨得发紫的棍子，舌头卷过前头的小孔，然后最有节奏的一吸，双手扶住根部配合着照顾着囊袋，王一博差点泄在他嘴里。

舔了半天王一博还没有半点要射的意思，王嘉尔的感觉嘴酸的不行，抬起眼睛有些不满地看他。

王一博看他适应的差不多了，便扣住王嘉尔的脑袋，小幅度的抽插起来。王嘉尔没料到还有这一茬，有些惊慌的挣扎起来。王一博轻轻地安抚他。

“哥……放松点……”

王嘉尔只好努力地配合着王一博抽插的节奏，粘稠的呻吟和唾液不可抑制地涌出来，王一博坚硬的性器进进出出，每次都要达到柔软的喉管，有几次实在太深，王嘉尔有些喘不过气，发出了一两声干呕的声音。但王一博正在兴头上，体贴都喂了狗，权当没看见，伸手捏住王嘉尔的下巴，要他把嘴张得更大。

王嘉尔游刃有余的时候性感撩人，不知所措的时候天真和委屈同时在脸上也容易激起人的肆虐欲。王嘉尔红了眼眶，呻吟带了点求饶的意味，嘴里也吸得更用力，希望王一博可以赶紧射。王一博在床上跪起身，方便自己挺进。王嘉尔的嘴角被磨得发红，眼泪在眼眶里转个不停。嗯嗯啊啊的叫了几声，便再也发不出声音来。

王一博想再折腾下去等会怕是要给自己甩脸色了。于是又冲刺了几下，就拔出来，抖了两下射在王嘉尔脸上。

王嘉尔猛地吸了几口气，忍不住咳嗽起来。倒是没有在意脸上充满腥味的精液，娇嗔地瞪了王一博一眼，伸手抹走了嘴角边的一点放入口中。

“还硬的起来吗？”

王一博顿时又感到血脉喷张，血都往下面流。王嘉尔真真是个磨人的妖精。他把王嘉尔仰面按在床上，把两条腿张到极致，露出下面的穴口。王嘉尔本来韧性就好，随着王一博闹，甚至还主动用双手绕过膝盖，把腿分得更开，整个人折叠成小小一团，更方便王一博看到他已经在流水的性器，以及一张一合痒的不行急需被填满的空虚后穴。

王一博用手指撑开他那早就软的不行的后穴，有节奏的抠挖起来，没两下就摸到了王嘉尔的敏感点，王嘉尔腰向前扭了下，想要伸手去抚慰自己的前端，却被王一博呵止了。  
“手不许放开，自己把腿抱好了。”

王嘉尔就又委委屈屈地恢复原来的姿势，任由王一博继续用手指玩弄自己的后穴，王一博故意不让他好受似的，摁压那个点一会后又滑开，王嘉尔就在快要高潮之前沉沉浮浮，好像被搞搞托起，又被重重摔下来。后穴更加的空虚，于是忍不住扭着腰向王一博靠近，希望他的手指可以进得更深一点。

“一、一博……再、再进来一点嘛……”

他含含糊糊地跟王一博撒娇，嗓音跟粘了蜜一样化不开，脸颊上泛起一片红。表情和平时跟人示好时没两样，身体却做着最淫荡的动作，像一只雌兽发情，希望有人可以尽快占有自己。

王一博看着他这幅欲求不满的样子没有再为难，加速了手指的抽插的速度，狠狠擦过内里的敏感点，王嘉尔放声大叫起来，没两下前面的性器就射出一股股精液，整个人脱力一般瘫在床上喘气，心想最近真是越来越放任王一博了，竟然让他用手指就把自己操射了。

这边王嘉尔还在平复，那边王一博可等不了，他刚刚在用手指操王嘉尔的时候就已经又硬起来了。王嘉尔射了之后后穴也淅淅沥沥地涌出一股水，王一博就着它当润滑一鼓作气就挺进了王嘉尔的身体。

王嘉尔吓了一跳，身体还敏感得很，一下子受不住王一博的冲撞，攥着拳头锤着王一博的胸示意他停一下。王一博在床上没有那么善解人意，他像打桩似的一下一下用力挺进王嘉尔身体的最深处，每次都要整根没入，用力得彷佛要把囊袋都挤进王嘉尔的小穴内。

王嘉尔被王一博的劲头吓到了。他尽可能地张开腿，方便王一博进入，也想让自己好受点。王一博冲撞得实在太狠，床都跟着咯吱作响，王嘉尔被整个人撞得整个人往床头上晃，人都有些发晕。他可怜兮兮地攀着王一博的肩，小声地喊慢一点，受不了了。

王一博听了非但没有减缓冲撞的速度，底下的凶器甚至还更粗大了一圈，面上起了狰狞的筋，将王嘉尔的穴口撑到极致。王嘉尔只能发出一些柔软的嘤咛声。

“疼……一博……轻、轻一些嘛……”

换来的只有王一博更重的冲撞，王嘉尔想要缩紧后穴往后逃，可惜背后就是床头，后穴被凶器反复破开，整个人也失了力气，整个人只能任由王一博索取。

因为高速的抽插，后穴的水甚至泛起了白沫，王嘉尔的性器又逐渐抬了头。王一博瞧见了，附下身和王嘉尔接吻，蹂躏了半天他红润的唇，又撬开他洁白的贝齿，强迫他把溢出的唾液都吞下去。

“哪里疼了，哥不是也挺兴奋的。”

王嘉尔闭着眼睛小幅度的摇头，仿佛是不想被王一博拆穿，王一博偏要他承认，伸手握住了王嘉尔的性器，用手指抠挖上面的小孔。

“啊……啊……停……别、别这样……好疼……”

王嘉尔断断续续地跟他求饶，到底还是把人搞哭了。王嘉尔又痛又爽，眼泪止不住从眼眶里往外掉，黑葡萄一样的眼睛因为泪水变得亮晶晶的。

王一博握住他的脚踝，把他的腿推压到胸口，努力做着最后的冲刺。王嘉尔爽得大腿根都在不自觉地抽搐，屁股被撞得通红，甚至都有些麻木。但后穴被炙热的性器填满又让他觉得内里在烧，他双手无意识地抓紧床单，脚趾都蜷缩起来，全身都起了一层细汗。

王一博也没好到哪里去，他头发本来就没干，现在更是和汗水混在一块，随着他大幅度的抽插动作，下雨似的落在王嘉尔的身上。王嘉尔迷迷糊糊地舔了落在他脸上的一滴。轻轻笑了一下，好咸。

进出的凶器不断地摩擦过王嘉尔的敏感点，他又再一次攀上了高潮，内里的甬道禁不住开始抽搐痉挛，最后全身颤抖了两下，又忍不住射了出来，粘在自己的胸上以及王一博的睡袍上。

射了之后王嘉尔胸膛红了一片，整个人像是从水里捞出来一样剧烈呼吸。整个人没了力气任由王一博抱着他。王一博和王嘉尔又开始缠绵地接吻，最后用力冲刺了几下，也全数射在王嘉尔身体里。两个人腻在一块，全身都是汗，一时半会房间里就只有两个人的喘息声。

过了一会王嘉尔拍了拍王一博的背，示意他退出来。

“澡白洗了，抓紧时间还能睡一小会。”

王一博没搭理，抱着王嘉尔开始细细地吻他的后颈。王嘉尔感觉又痒又难耐，忍不住偏过头。

“差不多了啊，明早还得上工呢。”

王一博还是没理他，还是揉着他一下又一下揉着他的腰。过了一会王嘉尔感觉到自己身体里的那根又要抬头的趋势。不可自信地瞪向王一博。

“停停停——真的适可而止啊——”

“哥你自己先起的头，现在就想跑啊？”

王嘉尔尴尬地转开头，本来只想小做怡情一下，哪想到小豹子如此精力旺盛。他有些为难的开口调笑到：“你真就这么喜欢我啊？”

王一博平时是话不多，但一般不说废话，他眨了两下眼睛，回了句：“嗯。”

王嘉尔没忍住，又凑过去跟王一博嘴对嘴打架。反正夜还挺长，管它呢。


End file.
